


Stepbrother

by 5sosummah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Stepbrother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosummah/pseuds/5sosummah
Summary: Ashton is Luke older stepbrother. He decides it's time Luke learns his lesson.





	Stepbrother

ashton eats dinner with luke - his little stepbrother whose only 16 year old. their parents are out of town. Luke isn't exactly little anymore, he's a bit taller than his older stepbrother.

'i am going over to a friend's place. bye.' luke quickly walks out of the kitchen. he is on his way to the front door, until he's pushed against the wall. 'ash! let go of me!' luke says, gritting teeth. 'no. you'll go out partying! i cant let that happen. again. just because mom and dad dont notice, i do. you go out almost every night and come back in bad state. i am sick and tired of that behaviour, luke!'

Luke does not do drugs or smokes, but does has bad habits like partying, coming home late, cussing and well, all of that, a lot.

ashton, however, is done with it. every night he is watching Netflix in his room, not sleeping or texting someone, he hears his younger stepsibling coming home as he gets back at the house. 

ashton and luke have been step-family for 3 years now. luke's dad married ashton's mom. when luke entered the house for the first time 3 years ago with his dad, ashton's eyes fell on him and never left him.

secretly, luke likes ashton too, but never ever has admitted it to himself. back to the scene.

'ashton, you're not my dad, nor my stepmom!'   
'but i am in charge of you this week since our guardians aren't here.' ashton says, his face dangerously close to luke's face.

then, luke kicks his stepbrother in the babymakers. he groans. luke runs out of the front door. 'luke!!' he calls out, but his answer is an open door.

later, it's 1 AM. ashton is still up. he showered while luke was gone. he is dressed in a black tank top, grey shorts and his hair is hanging loosely down his face. ashton is standing in luke's room. it's a simple teenage boy bedroom. ashton hears the front door open. he knows luke is assuming ashton is already in bed, so he is waiting for the boy in his room. the lights in the whole house are out so its only safe for the older one to assume his younger stepbrother will sneak up the stairs in hope he wont notice.

the door opens slowly. luke shrieks when he gets pushed up against the wall. with the moonlight, luke is able to see his stepbrother's face. 'a-ash! get off me!' luke tries to get his wrists free from ashton who has pinned them above his head, against the wall. 

'you better keep your mouth shut luke. you've been a bad boy.' ashton leans in closer. then kisses his stepbrother and starts rubbing their crotches together.

'a-ash this feels so wrong but so right.' luke moans. 'i know baby. now, strip.' one minute later, luke is standing in only his boxers. 'lay on your bed baby. i'm gonna punish you.' luke does as ashton tells him and lays back.

'ever had gay sex before?' ashton asks. luke shakes his head 'no'. 'okay, just scream 'penguin' when you want me to stop. yes?' luke nods.

ashton walks quickly to his own room to get a condom and lube. 'you ready?' luke nods. ashton starts sucking a lot of hickey's all over luke's chest.

luke softly moans. luke isn't a virgin to sex with a woman but with a guy... he never done that before. but luke's in for it and excited.

then, ashton coats three fingers in lube. 'hold still baby. i know this is gonna hurt but it'll get better soon, i promise.' ashton pecks the boy's lips while he slips in one finger in his stepbrother's hole. luke moans out. 'that's a good boy.' ashton sucks another hickey on luke's chest while he starts pumping in and out of luke's hole. luke is moaning constanly - loving the new feeling.

ashton slips a second finger in. 'a-ashy. i-it hurts.' luke says. 'i know baby i know. but it'll get better. otherwise i won't be able to fit in you.' luke nods and ashton gives him a kiss to reassure him. soon, ashton slips in his third finger and luke moans loudly. 'uh ash. feels so good.' the younger moans. 'i know right. hold on baby.' ashton slips all of his fingers out of luke's hole. luke whines at the loss of something filling him up.

'shh baby. hold still again.' ashton slides on a condom and slowly pushes himself inside of luke's streched open hole. luke moans super loud. 'a-ashton!' he moans. 'that's it baby. moan my name. as loud as you can.' ashton kisses luke.while thrusting in to him with a steady pace. 'a-ashton i'm cumming!' and luke's white load spurts of his member. not long after, ashton comes in the condom and slowly slides out of his stepbrother.

'you feeling okay?' luke nods. 'thank you ashy. that was the best feeling ever.' after both boys cleaned themselves, ashton puts luke to bed. luke is almost sleeping. 'sleep well baby.'   
'you too ashy.' luke yawns, cuddling up to his older stepbrother.


End file.
